


Care to explain?

by SarynotSary



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Claire is all mushy, F/M, Read it just because of Barry's hilarious reaction, Romance, Secrets, bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarynotSary/pseuds/SarynotSary
Summary: It's just a regular guys' night at Owen's bungalow, until Barry's discovery has everyone shocked. Except for Owen, of course. He has some explaining to do.





	Care to explain?

**Author's Note:**

> I had come up with this prompt very randomly one day. Don't know, I hope you like it, hehe

It was a Tuesday evening, and as usual, Owen had Barry and another couple of friends from work hanging out at his bungalow for some beers and watching sports on tv.

With time, it had also turned into a night for gossiping, especially since the new group of park interns had caused quite some drama around. The raptor guys felt like old town ladies, but they loved to just assume the wildest stuff about people working at Jurassic World. That place was even better than a small town when it came to drama. Not one day went by without some juicy news and speculations about its staff, from cleaning personnel to Masrani himself.

“I will not tolerate any more delays!” Barry called out in a mocking, girly voice. “Tell Mr Walker I want his report on my desk by tomorrow!” He continued, mimicking a feminine posture, making all his friends laugh.

“Wait, wait” Alan, a novice trainer, interrupted him. He grabbed an orange cloth from Owen’s kitchen counter and placed it on Barry’s bald head. “Now you’re her!” He proudly stated, making everyone laugh.

“Well yeah, you really got the same skin tone and nose shape, too.” Owen added, a bit annoyed.

“Oh come on man, it’s just a cloth! Now that it got Barry’s head all shiny again, we’ll rinse it and put it back in your pretty little sink!” Alan rolled his eyes playfully at him as the others laughed again; Owen was indeed known among his friends for not really liking when people touched his stuff.

“Hey, Barry, do that part when she puts her hands on her hips and rolls her eyes!” Spencer, a raptor supervisor, asked.

At the scene of the French trainer doing yet another impeccable imitation of their boss, laughter filled the room yet again. That further enabled him, so he continued. “I am Claire Dearing, and you are just a bunch of peasants!” He mocked in a high pitched tone. “Ugh! What is that?” He continued, before going back to a normal voice to play his normal self. “That’s a velociraptor, ma’am.” He then returned to a feminine voice: “You mean we have dinosaurs in this park? What do they have to do with business?” Barry finished, feigning a dumb attitude. He couldn’t go on anymore, as he got caught in his own laughter at his antics.

Owen had to chuckle at his friend’s talent for imitations, despite his feelings for the boss getting in his way of finding it funny. As a matter of fact, he was finding it rather offensive and not true at all, but he couldn’t show that side of him to his buddies. He would never see the end of it if they found out he was crushing on Dearing. Sure, they all thought she was attractive, but she seemed so cold and dead inside, that none of them ever thought she could possibly be a good catch; not even in bed as a one night stand.

“Damn, I’m going to pee myself, gentlemen. I’ve had too much beer.” Barry managed to say between laughs. “Hitting the head real quick.” He announced, before adding: “And Owen, don’t worry, I won’t misplace anything.” He earned more chuckles from the other two men as Owen just smiled and shook his head.

The head trainer, novice trainer and supervisor quietly went back to enjoying the game on tv, but Barry’s rather startled voice interrupted them.

“OWEN!!”

The former Navy man raised his eyebrows, not ready for whatever complaint his colleague had to make. Luckily, he didn’t even have to get up, as the man was already walking back to the group, a shocked expression on his face, as if he had seen a ghost.

“Owen! Man! I- What the fuck?” He put his hands on his head and, not finding the words, ran back to the bathroom.

“Hey, calm down, what’s that?” Alan called out, concerned but curious.

“This! What’s THIS doing in your bathroom, man?” Barry walked back to them, holding a hanger with what looked very much like a woman’s dress hanging from it.

“Shit- HEY! Put that back!” Owen raised his voice, but none of his friends listened to him, as they were equally shocked by Barry’s discovery.

“That looks like Dearing’s dress, bro…” Spencer breathed out.

“It IS Dearing’s dress! The one she had yesterday as she humiliated the crap outta me, as always!” Barry yelled, his eyes comically wide in an expression of pure shock and his voice slightly cracking as it reached its highest pitch.

Cold silence fell into the bungalow for a few seconds, Barry’s heavy breathing being the only sound filling the living room. All eyes fell on Owen, who, in barely milliseconds, recalled, in his head, how that dress had ended up there.

Claire accepting his dinner invitation. Claire actually coming to dinner. Making out on his couch. Taking it to his bedroom. Owen getting mad at her dress’ zipper and breaking it. And all that had happened next, up to the morning after, when she had complained about said broken zipper, telling him to fix it before she’d be back. Claire going home in his clothes.

Owen rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Listen…” He tried to come up with a good excuse, but his cellphone ringing interrupted him. He was almost thankful for it for a moment, before he noticed the caller ID: Claire.

His friends ‘ooh'ed and gasped. “No way, man! Now you answer that and put it on speaker!” Alan said excitedly.

“Imma let it run to voicemail. It’s probably about that stupid report.” Owen tried to brush it off. “And there’s this little thing called ‘privacy’—”

“Don’t shit us, dude. Answer the damn phone.” Barry went serious, his chest still heavy. “You can’t keep shit from us, we’re your best friends!”

As the others agreed, Owen slid the ‘answer call’ icon and tapped on the speaker button with a sigh. “Hello”

“Owen. Hi. What took you so long to answer? Anyways, have you fixed my zipper yet? I need that dress by next week.” Claire’s voice came through. For a moment, some of the guy’s doubts seemed to be fixed, but the conversation was far from complete.

“Uhh, not yet. Sorry.” Owen replied.

They all could basically feel her roll her eyes from the other end of the line. “Just don’t wait forever. I like that dress very much. You should feel honored I wore it just for you yesterday afternoon, and last night.” She added in a flirty tone.

The three guys’ eyes went impossibly wide, mouths covered by their hands, looking at Owen in shock. The raptor trainer couldn’t face them at the moment, so he kept looking down, focusing on Claire. “Yeah?” He replied nervously. “I- I like that dress too.”

“Mhm. I take it you liked it better on the floor, though.” Her voice was intoxicating.

“That I did.” He chuckled, already more relaxed. He had the upper hand now, seeing his colleagues at a loss of words, totally defeated by the situation.

“So, uhm…I… I just wanted to say. I really enjoyed last night. _All_ of it. And your clothes are pretty comfy too.” Claire chuckled. After a small pause, she added: “So I was thinking that maybe… If you wanted, of course… I mean… I could see you again one of these days?” Hearing Claire Dearing stutter, not in control, was rarer than Halley’s Comet.

“Uhh, sure. I’d love to.” Owen smirked. He felt so powerful now, especially in front of his appalled friends.

“Right, wonderful.” Claire cleared her voice. “So, like… Does Friday sound good? I mean I would make it sooner but my schedule is so packed, I-”

“Friday’s great, Claire. Do you want me to make dinner again?” Owen felt more confident than ever. He had the boss at his feet.

“Uh, If you don’t mind, sure. You’re a great cook. But if you want, we could go out, I mean—”

“Nah, I’d love to cook for you again, pretty lady.” He flirted, a big grin on his face, looking smugly at his friends.

“Awesome.” Claire breathed out, relieved. “So… See you on Friday.”

“See you on Friday. I can’t wait.”

She giggled. “Neither can I. I… I gotta go now. Bye, Owen.”

“Bye, Claire.”

As he hung up, he triumphantly tossed his phone on the couch and raised his eyebrows. “So, did you get it now?” He smirked.

Three shocked heads slowly nodded.

“Yeah, you better not mock her anymore. Now Barry, kindly bring that dress back where you found it. And pee before you wet yourself, Jesus Christ.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
